Pirate's Life
by ICan'tAlwaysBeWitty
Summary: Eridan is a wealthy man, but is bored of his life. When Vriska crashes on the beach behind his house, he becomes swept up with her. What will become of his life? Very bad summary. Eridan/Vriska, rated M for violence, character death, and other themes
1. Life throws a curveball

**A/N: So, I got stuck on a story then this came into my mind. This is a Vriska/Eridan you don't like, then why did you click? Anyway, this takes place in modern time. Thanks and happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to the Hussie.**

* * *

Eridan sat on the porch of his house overlooking the ocean. He took a sip of his tea, and watched as boats sailed to and fro. He stood up and fixed his navy blue jacket a top his white shirt. Being wealthy was fun some times, but he longed for excitement. He leaned on the rails "I wish I was like Dad." he said aloud to himself.

His father was once a notorious pirate, fear across the world. He was said to have stolen from thirty ships, and sunk countless more. When Eridan was ten, his father gave him a choice; either he joins the crew and inherit the legacy, or go and become a boring commoner. He choose the land life, and was sent to live with his cousin Feferi. Years later his father was caught and executed in England.

Eridan looked out at the ocean again, and saw a speed boat making its way to the shore. In a moment the boat crashed on the beach, and caused Eridan to run to check to see if everyone was alright. When he got to the boat there was blood splattered all over. There were two dead bodies, just laying there, bullet holes in several places. The person who caught his eye was a girl with long black hair; she was laying over the edge.

Eridan shook her gently, and heard her groan softly. He picked her up, and carried her inside. _Fucking hell, when I asked for excitement I didn't mean this_. He thought angrily towards the universe. He heard her groan as he laid her on the couch, she had cuts along her right arm and legs, her left arm was completely robotic, and was leaking fluid from a bullet hole. "Fuck what the hell should I do!?" he said starting to panic.

He quickly ran and made a call to both 911 for an ambulance, and to his neighbor Kanaya. She was a nurse and might be able to help until the ambulance got there. Eridan was waiting by the girl's side, when Kanaya entered the room. "Is her breathing and pulse steady?" she asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Yes, I checked every five minutes like you told me." Eridan said, slightly worried for her health. Kanaya unpacked some gauze, and rolled up the girl's sleeve. She wrapped the arm all the way up to the bicep. She did the same with each of the girl's legs; a minute after she finished the paramedics arrived. Kanaya helped them set the girl on the gurney and load her into the ambulance. She got in with them, but Eridan stop her from closing the door. "Can you call me when she is up?"

"Sure thing Eridan." Kanaya said closing the door. Eridan stood in his driveway for the longest time. He finally went inside to hear his cell phone buzz.

twinArmageddons began pestering caligulasAquarium

TA: hey ED

TA: ED?

CA: yea sol

TA: oh good you're there.

TA: ii want to know iif you could come over.

Eridan walked up to his room, and removed all his clothes except his boxers.

CA: shore let me just take a showwer reel quick

TA: 2ure thiing man.

twinArmageddons ceased pestering caligulasAquarium

_I bet he is with Feferi and she made him invite me._ Eridan thought as he started the shower. He took of his boxers and stepped in the shower letting the water wash away all his worries. He ran his finger through his auburn hair; _I think I need to retreat it. For another time._ He said washing his body. He heard his phone ring "No, not right now! I am busy relaxing myself dammit!" he shouted at the phone

He finished his shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went into his room to check his phone, seeing a missed call from both Kanaya and Feferi. He called Feferi first, putting the phone on speaker as he went to find some clothes from a dresser. "Eridan?" he heard from across the room.

"Yea?" he yelled so she could hear "What did you need?"

"Oh, just wanted to know if you were going to hang out with me and Sollux."

"I am! I had to take a shower first." he said finally on a pair of purple boxers. He grabbed a simple white shirt, black shorts, and some flip flops.

"Oh, well come meet us at the park!" she said chipper and then hung up.

"Sometimes I wonder how I could be related to her in any way." Eridan said dialing Kanaya.

She picked up almost instantly "She's awake. The wounds weren't too bad, that surgery was needed right away."

"That's good, I think." he said scratching his head. "Wait, right away?"

"She needs to go into surgery to fix some minor damage to her legs." Kanaya said.

"Alright, I am on my way." Eridan said hanging up. _Damn why did I have to inherit dad's one good quality._ Eridan thought grabbing his keys, and drove towards the hospital.


	2. Need to Listen

**Disclaimer: Homestuck is to Hussie, as Idea is to Me :D**

* * *

Eridan sat in his car out in the parking lot of the hospital. _Get off your boney ass and go in there! She is just a girl, who happens to have a robotic arm, cuts, and… okay so this is a little difficult_. His mind thought. Eridan sent a message to Feferi saying he'd be running late. He got out and walked slowly towards the entrance. When he got in he saw Kanaya sitting and reading, so he sat next to her. "Which room is she in?" he said.

"The OR." She said closing her book. "If you want you can wait in her room."

"Isn't that against hospital policy?" Eridan said giving her a wicked grin.

"I'm not Equius, so I can bend the rules a little bit." she said giving a helpful smile. "I haven't seen you act like this for anyone else."

"I well…" Eridan fumbled, blushing. Kanaya led him upstairs to the girl's room. "Did you find out her name?"

"Ah yes, I forgot completely to tell you. Her name is Vriska Serket."

_Hmmm, Vriska._ Eridan thought, seeing the long haired girl lying in the bed.

"It seems they got you out of surgery early." Kanaya said a little chipper.

Vriska just grunted "There wasn't anything wrong with my legs."

"Other than the lacerations." Kanaya said. Eridan tried to escape before anything fighting started.

"You, who are you?" Vriska said pointing at Eridan.

"I um… err…" Eridan stammered. _Smooth Ampora._

"Weeeeeeeell?" Vriska said.

"Eridan, Eridan Ampora ma'am." he said finally.

"Ampora? Why does that sound familiar?" she started tapping her head.

"Probably from my father. Asshole was everywhere, probably hit on someone in your family." Eridan said.

"What was his name?" Vriska said, trying to motion to Kanaya to leave, which she did.

"Which one? He had two."

"Both."

"Cronus Ampora, and," he took a deep breath, "Orphaner Dualscar." he said looking away.

There were a few minutes of silence until Vriska finally spoke up. "Your father was the great Dualscar?"

"Great is a bit of a stretch. He gave the choice to either join his band of assholes, or live on land. You can see which choice I made." Eridan said, looking back at a joyous Vriska.

"Ever heard the name, Marquise Mindfang?" Vriska said.

"Maybe, I think she was like, my dad's first mate or somefin."

"Oh dear god, you do fish puns just like him!" Vriska said smacking her forehead. "And no, she was his partner in piracy." she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She stood up her legs wobbling a little bit.

"Need some help there?" he said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, I can do this." she said taking small steps. When she tried to taking a normal step she slipped up, and fell on her face. "Shut up, I don't want to hear one bit of laughing." she said.

"I wasn't going to laugh. Too much." he said, letting out a chuckle. He went and helped her back to her feet. "I told you, you needed help."

"And I said no laughing. Seems we both don't listen." Vriska said giving an evil grin.

Kanaya was standing in the doorway "I heard something loud fall. I can see what had happened."

"Hush you! I was trying to walk and I slipped on… shut up." Vriska said sitting back on the edge of the bed.

Kanaya shook her head and walked off. "How does one slip on flat ground?" Eridan said smirking at her.

"You are so lucky I don't have my knife." she hissed at him. "Can you get me out of here?"

"What? Why would I check you out? I have no reason to, I just didn't want someone as pretty as you to just die on a beach." Eridan said

"Wow, thanks dick. Just do it, I will make it worth your while." she said giving a seductive smile.

"I… fine." Eridan said getting up, and went looking for Kanaya. It wasn't hard to find her she was sitting behind the nurse's desk reading again. Eridan leaned on the counter "Hey, I am going to check her out."

"What? Eridan, you know only family can check someone out." Kanaya said. "Unless of course you are her husband, but that's the only exception."

"Come on Kanaya, I think I am capable of taking care of her." Eridan said.

"No Eridan. Unless you are family, I won't release her to you." Kanaya looking back at her book. Eridan rolled his eyes, and went back to Vriska's room seeing her asleep. Eridan closed the door, and took out a piece of paper and wrote down his number. He tossed it in front of Kanaya "At least give that to her." was all he said and left. Eridan got in his car, and drove off towards. _Vriska Serket, I want to know what happened to my dad._ He thought.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo for slow beginnings! I promise we will get to the pirating soon.**


	3. A Simple Lie

**Disclaimer: Hussie owns the Homestuck.**

* * *

Eridan pulled up to the curb and parked looking for Sollux. He saw a few of his other friends sitting around: Karkat was sitting against a tree with Terezi laying in his lap, Gamzee was smoking next to the fountain, and Feferi and Sollux were sitting next to the tree with Karkat. Eridan got out and walked over to them.

Feferi waved at him, while Karkat smacked his forehead. Eridan sat down in front of Karkat and Feferi. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

Terezi giggled, "It'th fine ED." Sollux lisped.

"Where were you though?" Feferi ask

"Oh, you know. Here, there, everywhere." Eridan said smiling.

"Just fucking tell us, don't try to be ironic like Dave." Karkat said.

"KK calm down, he ith jutht doing to annoy you." Sollux said earning a groan from Karkat.

"Seriously why are you late?" Terezi giggled.

"Because I had errands to run." Eridan lied. Before Karkat could call bullshit his phone rang and he got up to go answer it.

"I think that it's good that you found someone Eridan." Terezi said grinning ear to ear.

"Whoa, who said I was seeing someone?" Eridan said raising his hands defensively.

"The way you are acting ED." Sollux added.

"That and you never do anything. Come on Terezi, chief needs to talk to us." Karkat said helping his girlfriend up. They said their goodbyes, and started walking towards the station. Eridan just sat there awkwardly with his cousin and sort of friend. "So." Eridan said.

"What's her name?" Feferi asked.

"I am not dating anyone for Cod's sake!" Eridan shouted.

"Come on ED, you are tho dating thomeone." Sollux said grinning, "Jutht tell uth."

"I swear to Cod, there is no one!" Eridan said getting up.

"Ok, calm down." Feferi said, patting his back. "It's ok, just sit down." she said added endearingly.

"Sorry, I was with an old friend though." Eridan said, taking a deep breath.

"What'th their name then!" Sollux said, rubbing his forehead.

_I shouldn't give them her real name._ "Marquise Mindfang." he said smiling at his brilliance.

"Really? You have to be kidding." Sollux said, looking unamused.

"Yes really." Eridan said.

"Eridan, I think you were lied to." Feferi said, "Marquise Mindfang was a pirate."

Eridan just stared at her. "So I am friends with a pirate?" he said.

"Thometimeth I wonder how stupid you really are." Sollux said getting up.

"And sometimes I wonder how much of an ass you really are." Eridan said standing an inch from his face.

"Back up ED." Sollux pushed him.

"You back up!" Eridan pushed him back.

"Both of you stop!" Feferi said standing between them. "Eridan I… I think you should go."

Eridan was shocked his own cousin wasn't on his side. "Fine, I don't need either of you!" he said running to his car. He got in and just sat there fuming to himself. When he finally calmed down some he started the car, and checked both the time and his phone. It was eight forty-nine, and he had two messages.

arachnidsGrip began pestering caligulasAquarium

AG: Heeeeeeeey.

AG: You there, or out 8eing annoying?

CA: haha nice joke tell it again

CA: at least im not the one in the hospital

AG: Who lit a fire under your ass?

CA: my cousin and her boyfriend

AG: Sounds like a messed up family.

AG: So when are you getting me out of here?

AG: :::;)

CA: i cant because i am not family or wwedded to you

AG: Damn it!

AG: I need to get out of here. Get here and help me escape!

arachnidsGrip ceased pestering caligulasAquarium

CA: wwait wwhat

He shook this thought from his head and drove to the hospital. He arrived a little after nine forty, and went straight to her room. He saw Vriska fussing with the hole in her robotic arm. "Damn it where is Zahhak when you need him!" she grumbled to herself.

"Probably wherever you came from. Where is that anyway?" Eridan said leaning on the doorframe.

She let out a small chuckle "An island a ways of the coast where I wreaked."

"You ruined my afternoon tea because of you can't pilot a simple speed boat." Eridan said.

"Afternoon tea? What the fuck, are you British or something?" She said laughing at him.

"Yea, keep insulting me, I won't get you out of here." Eridan said turning out the door.

"Wait! Damn it, get back here." she called after him. He walked in standing against the wall this time. "How are you going to get me out anyway?"

"If I said magic would you believe me?" he said, fixing his glasses.

"No."

"Good, cause magic is stupid." Eridan smiling, "Just wait till four tomorrow, then you can actually sign yourself out. This is just a twenty-four hour observation period."

She stared at him dumbfounded. "You got to be kidding me. No way in hell I am waiting that long!" she yelled at him.

"I am not risking getting arrested for kidnapping because you are impatient." Eridan said calmly.

"It's not kidnapping if I want it." they stared at each other for a second. "Not like that sex for brains!"

"I wasn't thinking that. Just that you really must like being kidnapped, huh?" Eridan said smirking.

"Screw off." Vriska said, looking away. Eridan nodded and left the room and stood on the other side of the wall. He heard her get up and saw her walk out the room looking for him. "You should be resting, you know." he said from behind her.

She jumped a little "What the hell, didn't your father teach you not to sneak up on a woman."

"No, not really." he saw Kanaya walking down the hall. _Must suck to have the graveyard shift._ He thought

"Miss Serket, you aren't supposed to be out of bed." she said frowning at Vriska. "And you aren't supposed to be here Eridan." she glared at Eridan.

"Why can't he? He is my fiancé after all!" Vriska said blushing at her lie.

"What? Eridan when did you?" Kanaya looked confused.

"When I was on a trip up north I saw her and it was love at first sight." Eridan said with a straight face. _What the fuck?_ Vriska mouthed.

"Oh, well, why didn't you tell anyone?" Kanaya asked.

"I knew no one would believe me if I said 'Oh hey guys I am getting married'." Eridan said a little angry.

"Well, I kinda don't believe it either." Kanaya said.

"Here I will prove it!" Eridan said, and he stepped past Kanaya. He pressed his lips against Vriska's; she was shocked at first but soon reciprocated the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Eridan pulled away, "That proof enough?" he said to a shocked Kanaya.

"Y-yea. Why didn't you say you were her fiancé when you tried checking her out earlier?" she said quickly trying to hide the blush.

"Because like I said, you wouldn't have believed me." Eridan said like it was obvious.

"Well, come on. I will give you the forms, and then get her some clothes." Kanaya said leading him towards the desk. She handed him a clipboard with several forms, then took Vriska down the hall somewhere. _Great the one thing I hate the most. Paperwork, why is it that this has to be so annoying?_ He thought, filling out the blanks. He felt something jab him in the side once he finished. "Heeeeeeeey, honey." Vriska said. She had on a black shirt, blue jeans, and gray converse.

"Hey dear." he said, and handed the clipboard to Kanaya, "I really hate paperwork."

"Yet, you work in a patent office? Filing patents and such every day?" Kanaya said.

"Now you see why I hate it." Eridan said holding Vriska's hand. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, I would still recommend her stay." Kanaya said worried.

"No thanks." Vriska said, pulling Eridan down the hall away from Kanaya as fast as her legs would take her. Eridan scoop her up in his arms bridal style, and carried her out to his car. "Put me down you fish for brains!" she said.

"Aw, so much for love." Eridan said laughing. He set her down in front of his car, as he got in the driver side. She just stared there "Are you gonna get in or do I have to force you in?" he called out the window.

"No, I am just looking at how shitty your car is." Vriska said, finally getting in.

"Fuck you." Eridan said, driving back to his house.

"So, way to sell it back there." she said, thankful that the night hid her blush.

"Yea, sorry about the kiss, but it sold it." he said blushing.

"Yea." she said, and stared out the window the rest of the way. They arrived back at his house well after midnight. He helped her up the stairs to the guest room she'd be staying in, and then went to his own. _No, I am not attracted to him, he is just some guy who happened to be related to Dualscar. Maybe I can convince him to join me seeing as my crew is dead._ Vriska thought to herself, before falling asleep.


	4. Hell of a Morning

**A/N: So, this is short because it is storming here. Also I was just messing around with things, so that's why this is rather dumb.**

**Disclaimer: Andrew Hussie. Enough said. (He owns Homestuck.)**

* * *

Eridan woke to the sound of his shower running. "What the bloody fuck? Who the hell is in my shower?" he said getting out of bed. He only had on his boxers, and banged on the door. "Who the hell is in there?" he yelled.

The water turned off, and the door flew open. Eridan stared straight at Vriska, her hair covering her breasts, but everything else was exposed. "I…" Eridan started then fell backwards in shock.

"Yea that's what I thought." she said smirking, and stepped around him going back to her room. She rummaged through a few drawers, finally finding some clothes she liked. She swiped a pair of boxers from Eridan's room, and put them on. She also put on some grey shorts, and a blue tank top. She kneeled next to Eridan who was still passed out in front of the bathroom. "Wow, am I really that beautiful?" she said with a laugh.

She grabbed a brush and her wet towel from the bathroom. She twisted the towel up, and snapped it against his chest causing him to jump.

"Great fuck I've been shot!" Eridan shouted holding his chest.

"If you were shot, you'd be bleeding not whining." Vriska smirked.

"Shut up! Why didn't you at least cover yourself up before opening the door?!" Eridan said looking away.

"Wanted to see if you were straight, but I thought I broke you with my beauty." Vriska said giving a hair flip.

Eridan let out a laugh "I wasn't stunned by your beauty. I was shocked that someone was actually in my shower."

Vriska walked downstairs brushing her hair "If you say." Eridan shook his head, and went to grab some clothes and went to take his shower. _That chick is gonna be trouble. Well granted she is a pirate, so it is—_ his thoughts were cut short by Vriska walking in the bathroom. "Excuse me, I am trying to take a shower." he said.

"And I am trying to put your brush back. Now chill." she said leaving. _Why is that I attract the crazy ones?_ He thought finishing his shower. He put on his boxers and purple skinny jeans, and went downstairs to see Vriska looking out over the sea. He walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder "I am sorry about your friends." he said.

"What? Oh them, they were a means to an end. That is my fourth crew this month though." Vriska said, frowning.

"Need a new crew?"

"You offering, because I won't go easy on you cause you saved my life." Vriska said grinning.

"Whatever, let's just clean up the shit you call a boat." Eridan said walking down to the beach.

"Yea." Vriska followed behind. "Hey it is not shit!"

* * *

**A/N: Please forgive me a legit chapter will be up when I finish writing it.**


	5. My Orders

**A/N: So, I wrote a majority of this when I woke up, so all errors are sleep deprivation. Sorry if I fail to be a great Equius, it is harder than you think.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to** **Hussie.**

* * *

Eridan was busy writing a note explaining how he was leaving and never coming back. Vriska was busy hiding the bodies of her former crew. _Fucking, if I knew they were this heavy I wouldn't have picked them._ She thought, hiding them in a bush. _I think it looks better with them in it._ She smirked.

Eridan was waiting for her by the boat. "You gonna keep looking at my ruined flowers, or help me?"

"Well, seeing as the boat isn't that beached you can do it easily." She said laughing.

"I hate you." he said. He attempted to push the boat back in, barely moving it. Vriska rolled her eyes, and pulled him away from the boat. "Stop, I was moving it."

"Or you could wait like two minutes when Equius arrives with my spare." Vriska said. Eridan was about to swear at her, but he heard a boat off in the distance. "Right before he is supposed to show up. How typical." Vriska said sighing.

The boater pulled the boat onto the shore slowly. "Ahoy down there!" a small girl called.

"Nepeta please, Ms. Serket, I have brought the required ordinance to rid any evidence that your boat was here." A rather strong man said tossing a box down. He looked at Eridan from behind his cracked sunglasses. "Ma'am did this man try to harm you?" he said cracking his knuckles.

"Equius please, if he tried to hurt me, he'd be bleeding. You know that, besides he is the son of Dualscar." Vriska said patting Eridan's back. Vriska had Eridan help her lift the box over and onto the beached boat. "Do you know how to wire a bomb?" Vriska asked hopeful.

"What you don't?" Eridan laughed, opening the top of the box seeing a bunch of wires crossing every way. He looked and saw a simple switch that said 'Arm'. He pointed to it "I'm not a rocket scientist, but I think that is how you arm it." he said sarcastically.

"Fuck you." She flipped the switch and ran back to the boat, Eridan close behind. They hopped on the spare boat, and Vriska was hugged by Nepeta. She was a lot shorter than Vriska, and had on an olive trench coat, black shirt, and green shorts. "I've missed you Vriskers." she said.

"I've missed you to Nepeta." she patted the shorter girl on the back.

"Madam, want me to shove off?" Equius said sweating through his black tank-top, and shorts.

"Sure go ahead, I also need you to fix my arm, again." she said showing him the hole. He shook his head and jumped off the boat. With a light shove, he pushed the boat backwards into the water, and jumped back on before it got to deep. He sat Vriska down in one of the seats and pulled out his tool box.

Eridan slipped over to the steering wheel, running his hand over the controls. "Can you drive one?" he heard a young voice behind him.

He turned to see Nepeta "Yea, I can. It's not hard."

"Prove it." Vriska said. "Take us back to the island."

"Fine, just give me a direction."

"Southeast." Vriska said, "Oww, that hurt you jerk." looking at Equius. Eridan turned the key, turned the boat in the general direction and sped off. Nepeta sat in the seat next to him while he stood so he could see.

"Is he really the descendent of Dualscar?" Equius whispered to Vriska.

"Yea, he is an Ampora. Former greatest pirate fleet, until his father was executed." Vriska whispered, looking at Eridan. "He even looks like his father right now. All he is missing is a stupid purple cape and he would be an exact match." Vriska laughed.

"Is he going to be a part of our now small crew of three?" Equius said patching up the hole.

"Yes, of course. Now give me the remote, I want to blow up the boat now!" She said making a grabbing motion. Equius sighed and hand her the small trigger, and she immediately pressed the button, causing an explosion several miles away from them. "How much explosives did you use!?" she yelled seeing smoke billow from Eridan's former house.

"A few bricks of C4." Equius said, sweating even more.

"That seems like a more than a few bricks!" Eridan shouted seeing the smoke. "Cod damn it!" Eridan made a quick turn and sped back to his house. He got there within a few minutes, and saw part a corner of his house missing. "Well, at least it is still there." he said.

"We should get moving, unless you want the cops asking why the hell you are with pirates!" Vriska shouted at him.

"Shit that probably means them." Eridan said and sped back towards the island's general direction. Nepeta stood at the front of the boat with her arms spread, Vriska was yelling at Equius for the use of too much explosive, while Eridan just piloted the boat. He saw a cluster of several islands, "Which one do I go to?" he shouted to Equius.

"The one farthest left." he said holding on to the side, as Eridan made a sharp turn and slowly made his way to the farthest island. He pulled up to the dock, and turned off the boat, and helped Equius rig it to the dock. "Have you done this before?"

"No." Eridan said, as Vriska helped Nepeta on the dock and she ran off to the house on the hill.

"Told you, descendant of Dualscar." Vriska said.

"Speaking of, I want you to tell me about him."

"Fine, after you pledge loyalty to my crew." Vriska grinned. Equius ran off to go find Nepeta.

"No, I will join the crew, but I will keep my father's honor." Eridan stared at her.

"Seems a reasonable enough request. Fine, keep your father's honor, but you follow my orders." she started walking up to the house. "Oh, and throw your phone in the water."

Eridan pulled his phone out, and saw he had messages from Kanaya, Sollux, Feferi, and Terezi. _I am doing this for you dad._ He thought and threw the phone into the sea, walking up to the house.


	6. Take the Shot

**A/N: I forgot how bad I am at writing action. Oh well, now is the time to learn. :)**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Hussie.**

* * *

Vriska plopped down on the couch in the living room, and smiled. "I have so missed this place!" she said smiling.

Eridan pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Now about my father." he said grabbing a chair and sitting next to her.

"Why do you even care? He's dead, end of story." she said sitting up.

"Just fucking tell me, and then we can get on with what I need to do."

"Fine, you know you are really fucking annoying." Vriska said, earning a smile from Eridan. "You only get to know the part of how he got caught, because that's all I remember." Eridan shrugged not wanting to interrupt her. "He was caught by some bounty hunter or something. She was supposedly the best, until my mother had gotten a hold of her. Then she was killed in a duel, but about your dad. My mom says that he was caught because he was looking for you." Vriska said, finishing.

Eridan sat there for what felt like hours. _He was killed because he was looking for me. Damn, and here I thought he was a heartless asshole who forgot about me._ Eridan got and walked outside. Vriska got up and followed him, placing her hand on his shoulder "You ok?"

"Yea, just need some time." he shrugged her hand off and went to the dock. He sat on the edge and stared into the water. He sat there for several minutes before Equius came down with a tool box in his hand. He completely ignored Eridan and went to work on the boat. "Hey Eq, what's it like being a pirate?"

"I would not know. I am not really a pirate, I am just an engineer for Vriska." Equius said, messing with the motor.

"Why for her though?"

"She saved my cousin from a beating." Equius said.

"Huh, I guess she isn't a total psycho after all." Eridan said getting up.

"Oh, no she can be quiet ruthless when it comes down to it." Equius said tossing something into the water. Eridan smiled and walked back to Vriska. He saw Vriska practicing with a knife over at what looked like a sparing circle. "Hey, trying to kill the air?" he laughed.

"Yea," she said sarcastically, "You know how to fight?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, not." he hung his head.

Vriska threw her knife at the ground between his legs. "Come on this will be fun." she grinned, pulling out another knife from the holster on her ankle.

"Fuck, I am gonna end up dead." he said picking up the knife. He looked at it, and was caught off guard when Vriska lunged at him and cut his arm. "Ah damn!" he stumbled backwards.

"Wow, you really suck at this." Vriska looked down at him. She helped him up, he tried to stab her in the arm, but earned a foot to his shoulder instead. "Nice try. Now stand up and try to fight me."

Eridan got up, the cut on his left arm wasn't bad. He steadied himself this time, and Vriska threw her knife at his leg. He dodged it, but stumbled back. "Fuck are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe, but hey you can at least dodge a simple knife throw." she mocked, clapping. He threw his knife in the ground at his own feet. He crossed his arms "I can't fight, I can shoot though."

"Really, what can you shoot?" Vriska said very skeptical.

"What do you got?" he said smiling. She shook her head and went to a shed off to the side of the sparing circle. She came back out and tossed him a revolver. "What the hell? How old is this thing?" he said dusting it off.

"I think about ten or fifteen years." Vriska thought tapping her head. "Anyway you were arrogant enough to say you can shoot anything."

"I didn't say anything, especially not something this old and crappy." Eridan rolled his eyes.

"Just fucking load it, and shoot." Vriska said tossing him one bullet. He loaded it, and spun the chamber. He held it to his head "What are you doing!?" Vriska said making a grab for the gun. Eridan held her out of reach, and pulled the trigger which gave a click.

Eridan laughed "I didn't know you cared so much."

"What the fuck, you knew it wa—" she was cut off by the gun pointed at her head.

"Now stay very still." Eridan closed one eye, and pulled the trigger. Vriska flinched at the sound of the click. "I see you can't handle the threat of certain death." he said laughing. Vriska just stood there wide eyed. "Vriska, are you ok?" he snapped in front of her face a few times.

She shook her head. "Yea, I'm fine. Now actually shoot something." she said looking away. Eridan aimed off the island and pulled the trigger, the shot rang out and he placed the gun back in her hand.

"Come on let's get your cut wrapped." she said leading him back to the house.


	7. Way to go Eridan

**A/N: I'm back fellows! So, this chapter is short because I forgot everything, and was catching up. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: There once was a Homestuck that belonged to Hussie. The End.**

* * *

Eridan sat on the edge of the dock, bottle of scotch in hand. He took a swig and grimaced, looking out over the moonlit water. "To think this is how my father lived." he smiled. He looked over at the shallow part of the water and saw his phone through the clear water. He set the bottle down and took off his pants, jumping in to see if it worked. He remembered that it was a water resistant phone, and had a shitload of messages. "Jesus I am not that popular, oh wait, Terezi only sent that one message." he said, throwing his phone against a rock and walked back inside with pants and bottle in hand.

* * *

Eridan woke the feeling of water being sprayed in his face. He saw Equius driving the boat, Nepeta up front again and Vriska at the back firing a pistol and a boat behind them. "About time you fucking got up!" Vriska shouted at him, reloading and tossing him a pistol. "Now get back here and shoot!"

"Vriska langua-" Equius started.

"No, I will say whatever I damn well please! Our home, weapons, and everything now over run with cops!" Vriska shouted.

Eridan got up, and started shooting at the boat behind them. It wasn't easy with Equius' steering in every direction. "What happened?" Eridan yelled.

"Oh, nothing important, just you forgot that your phone was water proof, and led your friends here." Vriska said. "All we could grab, along with you, was that revolver, and my cutlass."

"Well, I'm thankful you saved me." he said unloading the rest of his clip at the boat. Vriska tossed him another, and he got an idea. "Equius move." he said handing Equius the gun as he stepped aside. Eridan took the wheel, and turned it to so fast so the boat did a 180, and was now heading towards the other boat. "Eridan, what the hell are you doing?" Vriska yelled holding onto the seat.

"Shut up and let me drive!" he shouted back, slowing the boat to a stop. "And let me do the talking." he said as the other boat pulled up beside them.

"Eridan, what the hell are you doing?!" he heard Terezi say.

"Well, forget my plan." He said stepping on the gas, and left Terezi and Karkat covered in water. Vriska took the opportunity to shoot their engine from a distance and disable it. Equius took the wheel back, and Eridan sat in the seat. "I hate how she is always one step ahead of everything." he said.

"She isn't that bad looking though." Vriska said.

Eridan rolled his eyes, "Well what do we do now? We are on the run with nothing but a sword and revolver."

"Well, we do still have one person who is accessible to us from the land." Equius said timidly.

"No! Heck no, all of no!" Vriska said, "Me and him had a fight and he threatened to beat my skull in next time he saw me!"

"Who did this? I want to meet them if they scare you." Eridan piped in.

Vriska glared at him, "I can converse with him, and see if he has some equipment we can use." Equius intervened, before more swearing was involved. "Plus Nepeta wants to see him again."

Vriska let out a groan "Fine, but I'm staying in the boat."

* * *

**A/N: Eridan what the hell are you doing! Sorry everyone else got to say it.**


	8. This is the Plan

**A/N: I am not happy with this chapter, but I will make the next one better. Anyway, yea, try and enjoy, and like always review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only one I reely want is Ampora.**

* * *

Equius led Eridan and Nepeta, up the stairs from the dock. Vriska sat in the boat drying it off, and seeing if there were any supplies on it. Equius nervously knocked on the door, and stood there for several minutes before hearing a crash. "Coming Bro, hold on." a voice said, and more crashes sounded. The door flew open and Nepeta tackled the man into a hug. He had on a pair of black and white spotted pajamas, and a baggy yellow shirt. He was laughing, "Hey Nepsis." he said.

"Nepeta, please remove yourself from Gamzee." Equius said, sweating a bit.

"It's cool Equius bro. I never get to see you guys." Gamzee said picking Nepeta up on his back. "Hey, you're new." he pointed at Eridan.

"I am Eridan, Eridan Ampora." he said trying to be mock royalty.

"You're that guy who went missing." Gamzee said.

"Gamzee, we would like to ask for some supplies and such." Equius said still nervous.

"Oh, sure thing bro, here come help me bring them down to the dock bro." Gamzee said carrying Nepeta into the house, and Equius followed. Eridan walked back down to the dock, and sat on the opposite side of the boat. Vriska was busy rummaging through a storage area of the boat. "So, why don't you like Gamzee?" Eridan said.

"Why are you such an ass?" Vriska called back.

"Ha ha fuck you." Eridan said, "I'm being sort of serious here."

"It's because of what I did to his friend, and now I think they are married or something like that." Vriska said, pulling out some rope and a case of bullets.

Gamzee walked down with Nepeta on his back, and Equius carrying two crates. He tossed them onto the boat, as Gamzee and Vriska had their stare off. "Gamzee." Vriska said, holding her robotic arm.

"Vriska." Gamzee said putting Nepeta down.

"Eridan." Eridan said trying to relieve the tension. Gamzee let out a smile, and started walking back up the stairs after giving Nepeta a hug. Vriska shook her head and helped Nepeta back in the boat, and Eridan crawled aboard next. They left, and headed up the coast, heading north, towards one of Vriska's safe houses.

They arrived when the sun had started setting. They unloaded the crates, and went inside the cramped cabin. There were bunks on both sides and table against the wall opposite the door. Nepeta took a seat at the table, as Equius brought in some food from the crates. Eridan grabbed an apple from the plate Nepeta had set out, and climb onto the top bunk. "So, what the flying crud are we to do now?" he said in between bites.

"We fight back against the cops, that's what we do!" Vriska shouted. "They have our shit, so we are gonna take it back by force. I especially want to kill the bitch from the boat!"

"Miss Serket, please mind your language around Nepeta." Equius choked out.

"You really want to try and kill Terezi? Good luck, she might be blind, but she can still kick ass." Eridan said throwing the unfinished apple at Vriska. She caught it, and beamed it back at him, hitting him in the face.

"I can handle myself. Equius I want you to take Nepeta and go see your cousin." Vriska said.

"But—" Equius started.

"That's an order, I might need you to fix my arm when we come back." She said grabbing he cutlass, and the revolver "Dumbass you comin'?" She said tossing the gun to Eridan. He shook his head, and jumped down from the bunk. They walked out the cabin and through the woods several yards away before Eridan spoke, "So we gonna kill Terezi, and retake your island?"

"You got a problem with that?" Vriska hissed at him.

"Just gotta make one stop before we try to take her and Kar out." Eridan said leading the way now.


	9. Taking Care of Business

**A/N: So, there is no good excuse for why I am late with the update. I am going to blame Physics though, mostly because its semi-true. Anyway, there is a death in this chapter, just letting you know.**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Homestuck belong to Hussie.**

* * *

"Why are we here?" Vriska protested, trying to quiet. The graveyard was empty except for the groundskeeper. "I hate fucking cemeteries."

"Shut up, his grave is just over here." Eridan said, walking past a few head stones till he got to his fathers. He knelt down and picked up the small wooden box from behind the head stone. He looked down at the head stone and said something inaudible; he turned and left the cemetery with Vriska following him.

"What's in the box?" Vriska said curiously.

Eridan rolled his eyes, "It's Naked Snake." he said sarcastically. Vriska kept talking as he made his way through the streets, and towards Sollux's and Feferi's house. He stopped at the driveway, and set the box down. "Vriska stay here, I need to handle this on my own." Vriska nodded and took a seat next to the mailbox. Eridan scooped up the box and walked up to the house.

He took out a small pistol with a sentence engraved in the side: _Son, take care of business._ He knocked on the door, and waited with the gun behind him. He knocked again, hearing Feferi shuffle around inside. She opened the door, and was in a pink robe with her hair a mess. "Eridan," she pulled him into a hug. "Oh my god, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine Fef. Can I come in?" Eridan said, with mock fear.

"Shore, come on." she lead him inside and over to the couch. "What happened to you Eridan?"

"I was kidnapped by a group of pirates, and just recently escaped." Eridan said, "Where is Sollux?"

"At work, trying to find you for Terezi and Karkat. I can call him if you want." Feferi said. Eridan nodded and she got up to go call Sollux. Eridan pulled the gun from behind him, and shot the wall next to her. "E-Eridan wh-what are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry Fef, but I can't let you call Sol, because he will bring Terezi." Eridan said pointing the gun at her. "Just sit down, and wait for him." Eridan motioned to the seat at the table. Feferi sat down at the table, and Eridan sat in front of her. They waited for hours, before Sollux's car finally pulled into the driveway.

"Hey FF I'm home." Sollux called out.

"I'm in the kitchen." Feferi called nervously. Eridan took a deep breath, and aimed towards the door. Sollux walked close to the door and saw Feferi just sitting at the table.

"Feferi, ith thomething wrong?" Sollux said taking a few steps forward. He soon met Eridan with the gun pointed at him. "Oh, it'th jutht you." Sollux relieved, "You can put the gun down, you aren't threatening."

"Shut up." Eridan said, his hands shaking slightly. "What do they know?"

"Who Terezi and KK? Only that you are with the pirate Vrithka." Sollux shrugged, "But they think you are with her, not being held captive."

Eridan's breathing sped up a little. "Sol, I want you to know something."

"What'th that?" Sollux said, smiling a little bit.

Eridan pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Sollux in the shoulder, "I am with her." Eridan was soon standing over Sollux. Feferi tried to pull him away, but Eridan pushed her off. "When you see my father, tell him I am taking care of business." Eridan closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger again, and Feferi let out a scream. Eridan ran out the house, and towards the town. Vriska pulled him off to the side of the road, a few yards from the house.

"So, did you…?" She asked, a worried look covering her face.

"I did what I had to." Eridan said sullenly. "Let's get going, Fef is bound to have called the cops." Eridan started walking down the road.

"Did you kill him?" Vriska asked, a smile spread across her face.

"Yea, one in the shoulder, and one in the head." Eridan said.

"Congratulations." She put a hand on his shoulder, "You popped your cherry!" she laughed, and then tackled him off the road hearing sirens on their way. "Stay still."

Eridan laid as still as possible, feeling Vriska's heart against his. Three cop cars passed, and then Vriska got up, pulling Eridan to his feet. "So, where are we going to hide out?" She asked strolling along the road.

"We could get a hotel." Eridan said, earning a raised eyebrow from Vriska.

"Why do I have the feeling you want a hotel for something else?" Vriska mocked, and Eridan punched her shoulder, "So, I was right." She laughed. Eridan sighed, and followed her reluctantly.


	10. The Arrest

**Disclaimer: Hussie owns Homestuck.**

* * *

Karkat was kneeing his forehead with his hands, tears running down his cheeks, he just missed catching Vriska and Eridan, and now his best friend was dead. Terezi walked into their shared office, carrying a cup of coffee for him. "I can't believe Eridan killed him." Karkat said.

"He isn't in his right mind anymore, Karkat. He probably is being controlled by Vriska." Terezi said placing a loving hand on Karkat's shoulder. The phone rang between them, and Karkat answered it sullenly. "Hello?"

"Hey Kar." Eridan said.

"Eridan you son of a bitch where are you?" Karkat snarled.

"Meet me at the park in three hours." Eridan said then hung up.

"Get all units ready Eridan is gonna be at the park in a few hours." Karkat said quickly rushing out the room.

* * *

Eridan finished tying Vriska's hands and legs with duct tape. "Eridan you traitor!" she shouted at him, and then he put a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

"It's a pirate's life, and I need to take care of business. You will give me enough time to escape the city and get as far away as possible." Eridan said. He lifted her up, over his shoulder and carried her out to the car they stole. He placed her in the backseat and them to the park. He picked her up, and carried her to the center and taped her to the fountain. He ran back to the car, and drove off just as the cops started pulling up.

Karkat ran to the center of the park, and saw Vriska taped to the fountain. "Damn it. He got away!" Karkat shouted, and his phone rang.

He answered it to hear a familiar voice. "I see you saw my little present. She helped me realize my father's mission." Eridan said.

"Eridan you listen to me, just because you brought her to justice doesn't mean I won't find you and kill you." Karkat said.

Eridan laughed, "Karkat you don't even know where I'm heading." Eridan hung up, and threw the phone out the window.

* * *

Eridan sat on the beach outside the hotel he was staying in. It had been seven years since he escaped Karkat's grasp. He had two close calls on his trip along the coast bringing pirates to just like his father wanted. He got up from his seat and went back to his room, taking his towel with him. He changed into his new black suit, and purple shirt and tie. He heard a knock on the door.

"I will be right there." He said, and fixed the room up

He opened the door to have a gun pointed at his face. "It's been awhile huh Eridan?" Karkat said. Eridan smiled and turned around his hands behind his back. "Eridan you are under arrest on several counts of piracy, evading custody, and most importantly, the murder of Sollux Captor." Karkat said cuffing Eridan. Karkat lead him down to the cop car, outside.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was a terrible end. I just all sight on where I was going with this, so this is what came out of it. Please forgive me.**


End file.
